This invention relates to a liquid flow-control diverter valve designed for trouble-free efficient service with minimum maintenance over extended periods of use under the adverse conditions encountered in septic field installations. Valves designed for such use, being installed underground, are not readily accessible and failure to function properly usually results in an expensive repair bill.
Valves of the type in question are particularly adapted for use in septic systems for controlling the flow of effluent from a septic tank to a plurality of leach or drain fields, although such valves will serve effectively in any underground installation which operates at minimum pressure.
Recent research has demonstrated that in septic tank installations, it is preferable to employ a plurality of leach beds or drain fields and to employ means to alternate the flow of effluent at periodic intervals, usually from six months to a year, between the different fields or beds. This practice enables the beds not in use to "rest" and regain their original efficiency. While the following description deals essentially with installations comprising a septic tank and two leach beds or drain fields, it will be apparent that the herein described valve may be used in a system in which more than two beds or fields may be used.
Diverter valves used in septic fields are subject to adverse operating conditions and it is essential that such valves be simple in construction and resistant to all types of deterioration to insure continuous trouble-free operation in order to keep maintenance costs as low as possible. In addition, the number of basic parts comprising the valve body should be few in number and simple in design so as to be readily manufactured to keep costs within reasonable limits and therefore compatible with septic field installations.